killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder
Thunder (real name Hinmatoom, formerly known in the original games/universe as Chief Thunder) is a traditional Native American Nez Perce warrior, and a playable character in Killer Instinct (1994) and Killer Instinct (2013). Biography Appearance In the original Killer Instinct (1994), Thunder appears as a large, red-skinned Native American who is bare-chested and wears a pair of camo pants, green boots, and gray gloves. He has black warpaint around his eyes, black tattoo lines along his shoulders, a shaved head with a feather mohawk headpiece, and ear piercings. He carries two tomahawks into battle. In Killer Instinct (2013), Thunder received a significant overhaul along with a more accurate Nez Perce tribal identity. Still bare-chested, but no longer wearing gloves and lacking his original mohawk, he now has warpaint done in the style of a crow, with white paint adorning his hands and upper arms, along with parts of his face and neck. His face is covered in black, yellow, and white warpaint, almost completely obscuring its skin. He wears a feathered war bonnet and a Nez Perce bear claw necklace, desert-colored pants with two interlocked belts, shin-guards, and combat boots. Thunder's tomahawks now are handmade and more traditional compared to his original ones. Thunder's "retro costume" wears a black leather vest with several logo patches such as KI, Rareware and Route 66 and also has large Killer Instinct logo at the back, he wears blue jeans and a brown shoes. He has brown hair braided in ponytail and a blue bandana. In his Legend of Thunder costume, he received more traditional to the Nez Perce tribal identity. He wears brown pants with red, pink and black zigzag pattern at each side, a gray leather belt with red buckle with a red and white loincloth and brown shoes. He also wears two leather arm braces and a stone necklace. He sports long hair pompadour with braids like similar to his default appearance and has black warface paint around his eyes similar to the first game. His pair of tomahawk now has a pointy tip. Personality Thunder is a man of loyal heart who remains devoted to his family and his heritage, easily seen in his traditional Nez Perce battle attire. He mainly speaks in his native language of Niimiipuutímt out of preference, though he does know English. His main goal is to find his brother Tipyeléhne, also known as Eagle, who was kidnapped by Ultratech years ago. Thunder has learned from Orchid that Eagle was used in the creation of the Fulgore Mk. III, and since then he has fought against Ultratech so that he may find the Mk. III prototype and hopefully his brother as well. Thunder also maintains a strong bond with Aganos, since he was responsible for freeing the golem from Ultratech’s control and both warriors are seeking people of great importance to them. The two have traveled together ever since their first encounter. Abilities Thunder is a huge and brutal fighter who has derived most of his fighting style from street fights that occurred on the reserve he grew up on in Idaho, as well as his old football days. He wields his tribe's traditional tomahawks with power and grace. Due to his connection with his raven weyekin he has limited control over lightning, being able to charge his tomahawks or even his own body or head with electricity. His weyekin also allows him to pass through solids by surrounding him with ghostly ravens. In the original Killer Instinct, he could also throw phoenix-shaped fireballs from his tomahawks. Killer Instinct Story Mystical defender of Native Americans. Thunder enters the contest in order to uncover the mystery surrounding his brother's disappearance in the previous year's tournament. Extended Story Long months have passed since the previous year's Ultratech tournament, and despite the wide-ranging searches of his tribe's supernatural phoenix allies, the Chief's beloved but overambitious younger brother has failed to return in either triumph or defeat. After much agonising over the matter, and to great protest from his tribesfolk, Thunder decides that he must suspect the worst concerning Eagle's fate, and pacifies his people by nominating himself as avenger. The Chief has no dreams of glory, taking up Ultratech's challenge with nothing but vengeance and a primal justice in mind. Stage: Canyon Bridge Moveset Moves *Phoenix: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick *Sammamish: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back And Punch *Triplax: Charge Back Then Forward And Any Punch *Tomahawk: While In Mid-Air, Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Punch *Reverse Triplax: Charge Forward Then Back And Medium Punch Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back And Punch *Ultra Combo: Back, Forward, Quick Punch End Specials *End Special 1: Charge Back Then Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 2: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 3: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Punch, Medium Punch, Fierce Punch Danger Moves *No Mercy 1: 2 Character Distance AwayDown, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch *No Mercy 2: Close Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Kick *Humiliation: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Punch Ending After discovering the fate of his brother, Thunder contemplates the future and mourns the loss of Eagle but, with his death avenged, the soul of Eagle can finally rest in peace forever. Or can it.....? Killer Instinct (2013) Story Unable to let go of his grief and consumed by the mysteries that still surround the loss of his brother Eagle, Hinmatoom (Thunder) strikes an accord with an unfamiliar figure in exchange for recovering Eagle's remains so that he can be given a traditional burial and both can find peace. Extended Story Murder of Crows: Moveset Instinct Mode - Spiritual Dash: Thunder turns into a flock of crows when he dashes forward or backward. His dash more than doubles and can go through opponents. The dash itself has a lot of invincibility and can be canceled with an attack mid dash and can lend itself to ambiguous mixups. Combo Trait '- Throw Linkers: Thunder can use his back throw as his linker making it impossible to Combo Break and lose potential damage and can throw off players due to the awkward timing of the throw. They can still tech out of the throw however. The throw can also be used as an opener. ''Command Attacks: * Horn Breaker: (Forward + Heavy Punch) Thunder does two overhead axe chops. Must be blocked high. * Surprise Knee: (Light Kick during Sammamish or Shadow Sammamish) Thunder strikes his opponent with his knee. Causes flip-out. * Dropkick: (Medium Kick during Sammamish or Shadow Sammamish) Thunder performs a dropkick. Causes a hard knockdown. * Sky Fall: (Heavy Kick during Sammamish or Shadow Sammamish) Cancels air momentum to perform an air stomp. After the update it is considered a Special Move. Causes ground bounce. * Throw: (Light Punch + Light Kick) Special Moves: * Triplax: (QCF + Punch) Thunder does a series of spinning slashes with his axes. * Call of the Earth: (QCB + Punch) Thunder grabs and slams his opponent down, then curbstomps their head. * Ankle Slicer: (QCB + Kick) Thunder does a low slash with his axes. Must be blocked low. * Sammamish: (DP + Punch) Thunder leaps diagonally into the air with startup invincibility. * Call of Sky: (All Three Punches) Thunder calls a bolt of lightning to strike himself, charging himself with electricity. This makes his next dash's distance almost double and lets him pass through opponent, operating similarly to his Instinct Mode but for only one time. Shadow Moves: * Shadow Triplax: (QCF + Two Punches) Thunder does a series of spinning slashes with his axes. * Shadow Call of the Earth: (QCB + Two Punches) Thunder grabs and slams his opponent down as he does three stomps with lightning effects. The third stomp ground bounces them up. * Shadow Ankle Slicer: (QCB + Two Kicks) Thunder does a low slash with his axes. Must be blocked low. * Shadow Sammamish: (DP + Two Punches) Thunder leaps diagonally into the air with startup invincibility. Combo Openers: * Triplax: (QCF + Punch) Thunder does a series of spinning slashes with his axes. * Shadow Triplax: (QCF + Two Punches) Thunder does a series of spinning slashes with his axes. * Ankle Slicer: (QCB + Kick) Thunder does a low slash with his axes. Must be blocked low. * Shadow Ankle Slicer: (QCB + Two Kicks) Thunder does a low slash with his axes. Must be blocked low. * Back Throw: (Back + Light Punch + Light Kick) Thunder shoves his opponent behind him. * Horn Breaker: (Forward + Heavy Punch) Thunder does two overhead axe chops. Must be blocked high. Combo Linkers: * Triplax: (QCF + (Hold) Light or Medium Punch) Thunder does a series of spinning slashes with his axes. * Shadow Triplax: (QCF + Two Punches) Thunder does a series of spinning slashes with his axes. * Ankle Slicer: (QCB + (Hold) Light or Medium Kick) Thunder does a series of low slashs with his axes. * Shadow Ankle Slicer: (QCB + Two Kicks) Thunder does a multi-hit low slash with his axes. * Back Throw: (Back + Light Punch + Light Kick) Thunder shoves his opponent behind him. Combo Enders: * Triplax: (QCF + Heavy Punch) (Wallbounce Ender) Thunder does a spinning slash with his axes, the last hit being powerful enough to wall bounce. * Call of the Earth: (QCB + Punch) (Damage Ender) Thunder does a few hits launching his opponent up catching them and slamming them down following up with a curbstomp * Shadow Call of the Earth: (QCB + Two Punches) (Shadow Damage Ender) Thunder grabs and slams his opponent down as he does three stomps with lightning effects. The third stomp ground bounces them up. * Ankle Slicer: (QCB + Heavy Kick) (Battery Ender) Thunder does a strong low slash with his axes. * Sammamish: (DP + Punch) (Launcher Ender) Thunder leaps diagonally into the air launching them into the air. * Shadow Sammamish: (DP + Two Punches) (Shadow Launcher Ender) Thunder leaps diagonally into the air launching them into the air. '''Ultra Combo Hits: 28 Hits Stage Similar to the Canyon Bridge stage (KI)) When an Ultra Combo is being performed on this stage, a rain storm first begins, then lightning starts to strike, and a massive tornado will form in the background. Trivia: During the slow music due to characters not moving, his remixed classic theme, "Oh Yeah" will play. Endings Spare Orchid, ULTRA Fulgore Hinmatoom's victories have not filled the grave on Devil's Throne. His brother's spirit will never rest until his body returns home. Grieving and lost, Hinmatoom resolves to "walk the Path" of Eagle, knowing it will lead to answers, or death. Thunder will be content either way. Spare Fulgore, ULTRA Orchid A competitor in the first Ultratech tournament, Orchid knows what became for Hinmatoom's brother. In defeat she sees a chance to turn Hinmatoom into an ally, revealing the truth of Eagle's remains. "There are no remains. There is no body, because Eagle is not dead." ULTRA Orchid and Fulgore Eagle's murder was blamed on a 600-year-old immortal, but he was not dead. Unable to create an artificial intelligence equal to a human fighter, Ultratech sought a "pure fighting spirit" upon which to base a new AI. Ultratech has plundered Eagle's mind to create the ultimate fighter. Signature Moves ''Killer Instinct'''' (1994)'' *'Triplax: '''Thunder does an 180 degree spin hitting his opponent with his flaming tomahawks. *'Sammamish: Thunder does a rising uppercut using his mohawk. *'''Phoenix: '''Thunder shoots a projectile out of his tomahawk. ' *'Rain Dance: Thunder does a native dance and calls lighting upon his opponent. *'''Sammahawk: Thunder does an air dive with his mohawk. [[Killer Instinct (2013)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]] *'Triplax: Thunder does an 180 degree spin hitting his opponent with his tomahawks. *'Sammamish: '''Thunder does a rising uppercut using his head and then drops downward. *'Ankle Slicer: 'Thunder does a low-hitting slash with his tomahawks. *'Call of the Earth: Thunder grabs the opponent with his tomahawks and throws them on the ground, stomping on their face afterwards. Character Relationships *Older brother of Eagle. *Temporary ally of ARIA and Ultratech in order to locate the remains of Eagle. *Enemy of Fulgore. Although Thunder does not know it, Eagle's mind has been implanted into Fulgore (specifically the Mk. III unit). *Alliance with Aganos, to find the Fulgore containing Eagle's mind (or his remains) as well as hunt for Kan-Ra. *Respects Orchid as a warrior and ally. *Friendly rival of TJ Combo. Quotes Trivia * When reimagining Chief Thunder for [[Killer Instinct (2013)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]], Microsoft Studios contacted a member of the Nez Perce tribe, Josiah "Black Eagle" Pinkham, to evaluate the authenticity of the character's new design. Pinkham spend a day with the KI team and detailed the real-life culture of the Nez Perce to them, such as how a traditional warrior would celebrate the defeat of an opponent. Pinkham suggested they make Thunder "culturally heroic". Thunder's design and background story for KI 2013 were based on these interactions. * Thunder's weyekin (or "spirit guide") is the crow, a creature which is considered to be a harbinger of good luck in the mythology of many Native American tribes. * Chief Thunder's real name, "'Hinmatoom'", was first revealed in ''Killer Instinct (2013). ** A small goof is that his official 2013 theme composed by Mick Gordon is incorrectly titled "Hinnamatoom". ** Another goof is in his official 2013 backstory, "Murder of Crows", where he is incorrectly named "Hinmatoon". * Contrary to popular belief, the phoenix isn't a creature belonging to Native American culture. Rather, it is usually associated with Sumerian, Egyptian, and Christian mythology & symbolism. There is however a creature in Aboriginal myth known as the Thunderbird, which is said to be so massive its beating wings create the rolling sound of thunder. Thunder's Instinct Mode, Ultra Combo, and Devil's Landing stage all involve lightning, rain, or gales, implying he has a spiritual connection to such a being. ** Interestingly, Native American legend relates that the Thunderbird was often accompanied by lesser spirits which took the form of Eagles. Thunder's younger brother, Eagle, is a minor character in the KI franchise and has his namesake as his weyekin. * In Killer Instinct (2013), Thunder is the only character who hasn't been given his classic KI retro outfit, which is met with controversy among fans. This is supposedly due to his appearance from the original Killer Instinct being considered too stereotypical a representation of Native American culture. However, he can still be customized to look closely like his previous KI appearance. Gallery Killer Instinct Chiefthunder.jpg Killer Instinct Thunder 1.jpg thunder1.jpg Fulvthu.jpg Render ki 16.jpg Ki110de3.jpg Thunder-s.gif|Thunder's Victory Screen Thunder 23.jpg Canyon Bridge.jpg ''Killer Instinct (2013)'' Thunder_Emblem.png|Thunder's Emblem thunder.jpg|Chief Thunder's Tomahawk in Killer Instinct for Xbox One 1376598004-chief-thunder.jpg|Chief Thunder as he appears in Killer Instinct (Xbox One) Thunder Mountain-900x506.png|Chief Thunder's Mountain (Devil's Landing) chief_thunder_killer_instinct_xbox_one.0_cinema_640.0.jpg 020454.jpg XboxWire_Thunder_2.jpg S killerinstinct 082013 03.jpg Killinstinct5.jpg|thunder vs jago Picture 5.png|Chief Thunder Biker (One of Thunder's Possible retro costumes) Thunder Classic Costume - Render.png|Classic Thunder Thunder Arcade Intro 1.png|Thunder Arcade Intro 1 Thunder Arcade Intro 2.png|Thunder Arcade Intro 2 Thunder Arcade Bio.png|Thunder Arcade Bio Thunder.png Chief Thunder True Classic Costume.jpg|The REAL Classic Thunder costume (but not really, it's just customized with different accessories and color) Thunder8.jpg Thunder_Costumes_Cropped_Hero-hero.jpg|The Legend of Thunder Render. Legend of Thunder.jpg|Legend of Thunder Costume reveal External links Thunder's character page at the official Killer Instinct website Thunder's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Trillaboss17 vs Various - a video compilation of pro gamer matchups with Thunder Category:KI1 Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters